


Rip It Out

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consensual Clothing Destruction, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Frenum piercing, Oral Sex, Tongue Piercing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Blazer tucked under one arm and black heels dangling from her fingers, Kagami was a vision of boardroom perfection that challenged anyone to so much as wrinkle the outfit she had spent so much time putting together.And as she well knew, it was a challenge that Luka would accept at the first available opportunity.





	Rip It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of adult fiction featuring adult characters and intended for an adult audience only. It contains frank and explicit depictions of consensual sexual activity. All characters depicted are above the age of 18. Reader discretion is advised.

She stuck out like a sore thumb in a sea of faded jeans and band t-shirts, the only person in the venue that wasn’t wearing something purposefully torn or distressed.

Kagami had the unique ability to form a protective bubble around herself by presence alone, daring anyone to so much as brush up against the cream colored blouse tucked into the pressed black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and thighs. Blazer tucked under one arm and black heels dangling from her fingers, she was a vision of boardroom perfection that challenged anyone to so much as wrinkle the outfit she had spent so much time putting together.

And as she well knew, it was a challenge that Luka would accept at the first available opportunity.

 

* * *

“Rip it, and you die,” Kagami panted against her boyfriend’s mouth as his fingers lingered on the pearly white buttons holding her blouse together. The dressing room table vibrated with every pulse of the bass and kickdrum, amplifying the tremors that passed through her body with every kiss. The smell of stale cigarette smoke and Luka’s cologne filled her lungs with every panting breath; hardly the first place to reconnect with her boyfriend after a week apart, but from the moment he took the stage, she knew he wasn’t going to wait until they got home. Every low, purring, sexually charged lyric was leveled directly at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he serenaded her in front of hundreds of his fans.

They could swoon and sigh and coo over him as much as they wanted to; Kagami didn’t care. It was her name that was inked on his shoulder for the whole audience to see; her bed he would wake up in the next day, provided she didn’t have to murder him for ruining another blouse.

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Luka chuckled, yelping as her teeth snared his lower lip.

“I can kill you painlessly,” Kagami murmured, enjoying the way her fresh coat of lipgloss smeared on Luka’s lips with every kiss.

“As opposed to the slow, agonizing death you’ve been subjecting me to all week?” Luka asked, looking down at her through his eyelashes. “Waking up in bed without you was killing me.”

“Save it for the next album,” Kagami chuckled, a small whine bubbling up from her throat as his teeth snagged an earlobe. Her hands fell back onto the scuffed, graffitied surface, distracted enough not to notice his fingers worming into the creases of her blouse.

_Riiiiiip!_

_“Luka!”_ The sound of satin shredding, buttons scattering on the floor, and Kagami’s startled yelp were barely audible over the guitar solo going on in the next room.

“Worth it,” Luka chuckled, leaning back to get a better look at the flimsy white lace half cup that rose and fell with every panting breath Kagami took. Her tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips completed the picture, even as her eyes narrowed dangerously. “Aw, you wore my favorite~”

“I am going to _murder_ you,” Kagami growled, teeth flashing in the dim light of the changing room.

“Soooooo...what you’re saying is I can’t get any more dead?” Luka asked, hands sliding along the front of her thighs and coming to rest on the hem of her skirt.

“You had best _not_ ,” Kagami whispered, licking her lips as she caught the dangerous glint in her boyfriend’s eye.

“Or what, you’ll kill me?” Luka asked, fingers settling in a seam that had been torn somehow. “I’m a dead man already; I’ve got nothing to lose.”

“I’ll _find_ something for you to lose if you-” A cold rush of air hit Kagami as her pencil skirt split up the middle, baring her thighs and a matching white lace thong that did nothing to protect her from the cool air or the heat in Luka’s eyes.

“I’ll survive,” Luka said, pushing her thighs apart as he sank to the ground in front of her. His warm, wet lips trailing kisses down her fluttering stomach distracted Kagami from the murderous thoughts that drifted through her mind. His mouth was excellent at getting him out of trouble that his hands started and once his lips brushed across the front of her panties, Kagami could find herself willing to forgive him almost anything.

The warm steel of his tongue stud brushed against her clit through the flimsy fabric, and Kagami mewled softly, head hitting the mirror as she felt the thin strings holding her panties up snap as he gave them a rough tug.

“Your credit card is in...for _such_ a shopping spree when I get through with- _ah!_ ” Kagami’s legs clamped around Luka’s head, hands bunching in his hair as she felt a pair of warm, mouth slick fingers push inside her slowly as his tongue traced circles around her clit.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Luka chided, pushing on her knee with his free hand. “Spread em.”

“I’m trying to crush your _—mmph—_ h-head,” Kagami panted, voice quavering as Luka’s lips began suckling on her with a needy intensity. His tongue lapped at her greedily, hungry to catch every slick drop of desire his fingers teased out of her. There was nothing more satisfying about pulling apart his girlfriend’s perfectly polished appearance; stripping her of silk, satin, and inhibitions until she was a wet, naked mess beneath him. To hear her normally soft, genteel voice hoarsely moan _fuuuuuuuck_ as his teeth grazed her clit was sweeter than any song he had ever heard and he would have lived the rest of his life on his knees if it meant feeling her tremble with every pass of his tongue.

“G-Get up,” Kagami panted, pulling him by the hair until he stood and tugging at his belt buckle until it slid open. “I need you…”

“I thought you were going to kill me- _mmph!”_ Kagami looped his belt around the back of his neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss as her feet pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips.

“Hush,” Kagami murmured, looping the belt around his neck and cinching just enough for him to feel the leather against his throat. He stepped out of his clothes, hands drifting up to the front of her bra. Kagami glanced down with a roll of her eyes. “...go ahead.”

“I love you _so_ fucking much right now,” Luka murmured, grabbing the front of her bra and snapping it in half with a deft flick of his wrists. Cold air brushed across her bare chest for a moment before Luka pressed himself against her, lips and teeth and tongue tangling with hers as she pulled him in by the belt around his neck. She reached down with one hand to guide him into her, legs crossing around his hips as he slid into her with a practiced thrust. Every smooth metal bump of his piercings made her toes curl in her stockings and fingers fist in his hair. She pulled him closer by the belt, swallowing his breathy moan with a kiss as his hands slid up her stomach, cupping her breasts with a fond squeeze.

The smooth, worn wood of the dressing room table dug into Kagami’s backside with every thrust, head pressed against the mirror to give her partner more leverage. He rose up onto the balls of his feet, whimpering her name against her neck as his lips ravished her. After being apart for so long, there was a pressing need to be as close as physically possible, chests pressed together as Luka drove them both towards their inevitable climax.

Kagami’s voice joined the singer outside as he hit a particularly high note, arms wrapping around Luka’s back with a keening cry. Her nails dug into his shoulders, hips moving faster and faster as he drove her past her breaking point.  

“I love you,” Luka panted, fingers threading through the back of Kagami’s hair as his breath became shallower and shallower with each thrust. “I love you...I love you...I... _mmngh fuck!”_

Kagami held his face in her hands, watching his handsome features melt into a mask of soft, breathless pleasure. She felt him twitch inside her, arching her hips to squeeze every last second of pleasure she could out of him as he collapsed against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as they slumped against the wall. Kagami was still for a long moment, listening to the featureless melody drifting through the walls as she traced the sharp lines and sweeping curves of her name tattooed on Luka’s shoulder.

 _Mine,_ she thought proudly. _Mine, mine, all mine._

The crowd broke into applause outside, shaking them both out of their afterglow. Luka pressed his forehead against hers, savoring a slow, deep kiss as she sat up.

“Missed you,” Luka murmured.

“I could tell,” Kagami chuckled, sliding off the table onto wobbly legs. She fell forward into Luka’s arms, bracing herself on his shoulders as she waited for the tremors to subside. “I-I should go on business trips more often if this is the sort of welcome I get when I come back.”

“Go away for much longer and I’ll rip every piece of clothing you own,” Luka said, kissing her forehead. "I'd like to see you leave for Belgium in just a pair of heels...actually, I'd like to see you do anything in just a pair of heels come to think of it." 

“You’re behaving like a spoiled golden retriever,” Kagami said, giggling as Luka’s tongue lapped up the side of her face.

“Arf arf!” Luka yapped, stumbling back as Kagami pushed him away. She turned with a lazy stretch that showed off every toned muscle in her body, checking her reflection in the mirror as she fixed her makeup. He watched her fix her hair, apply her lip gloss, and straighten her crooked stockings. She bent down, holding up the shredded remains of her skirt with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Luka chuckled sheepishly, stepping back into his jeans. “In my defense, you shouldn’tve worn your best.”

“You think I would seriously wear my best outfit to one of your shows?” Kagami said, snorted, picking up the remains of her blouse and sticking her finger through a hole in the collar that Luka had nothing to do with. “I can tell by now when you’re going to be in a dress-ripping mood and dress accordingly.”

Luka blinked, watching Kagami step back into her heels with a dumbstruck look on his face. “Babe...I know this is really sudden, but I kinda really want to marry you right now.”

Kagami crossed the room, leaning up on her tiptoes and brushing her lips across his. “Ask me again when we’re not in a dingy hook-up closet and I just might say yes.”

Luka blinked, watching Kagami slip into his worn trenchcoat and cinch it at the waist. “Is this yours?” Kagami asked, plucking a dark blue tank-top off a nearby chair.

“Can’t exactly walk out there shirtless; the groupies will tear me apart,” Luka said, holding out his hand. Kagami glanced at his hand for a moment before gripping the worn shirt by its collar and rending it in half before her boyfriend’s eyes.

“Oh _come on,_ that was my Jagged Stone shirt!” Luka whined.

“Because you have so few of those,” Kagami snorted, strolling out of the dressing room and casually flipping him off as she left. "That was for my thong." 

Luka bent over, picking up the remnants of his shirt with a shake of his head. “Yeah...definitely gonna marry that girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boy I went from 0 to Ride or Die with this ship literally overnight. Practicing writing them for an upcoming project and I’m really feeling their dynamic. Feedback is always appreciated! I'm really falling for these two so I may do more if there's interest.


End file.
